


Sold My Soul For This

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, Gen, M/M, Soul Selling, Todd gets some LOVE, could be platonic or romantic, soul contracts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Todd sold his soul and wound up in hell but it’s not so bad. At least he’s with friends.





	Sold My Soul For This

If someone had told Todd he was going to hell when he died, Todd would’ve dismissed them as another rude person in his life.

And yet, here he was in front a lavish burning castle, the distinct smell of sulfur in the air. How the hell he got here, Todd had no clue. That’s just how his life is...er was.

As if on cue, the front door opened. Senior Diablo opened the front door. “Oh, Todd. There you are. Right on time.” He said. The devil looked at him, his gaze making Todd’s skin crawl. “You’ve changed quite a bit.” 

Todd didn’t respond, too busy examining the devil. It was amazing yet unnerving how the devil looked exactly the same despite the fact that Todd hadn’t seen him since middle school- a good 7 years ago. Todd sure had changed, growing from a tiny shrimp of a boy into a gangly, stick thin teen. 

And yet as Senior Diablo lead him into the interior of a house, it all looked frozen in time. The scuffed burns in the hardwood floor, the collection of horror movies on the living room entertainment center, Rosemary baking in the kitchen. It was all like a snapshot of his childhood memories. All that was missing was-

“Pepito! Would you come downstairs please?” Senior Diablo shouted. A ring of fire erupted on the floor, burning another mark into the floor. Out of it popped said boy.

Now Pepito, Pepito has changed, and that was the most unnerving thing about the place. Pepito had settled more into his role as the AntiChrist with time. His horns had grown longer and looked more goat like. He had grown taller- up to Todd’s shoulders- and bulkier. He looked like he could break Todd’s spine. 

Time had seemed to harden Pepito even more in his fiery eyes and sour demeanor, and yet his expression softened at the sight of Todd. He smiled, showing of his shark teeth. “My friend. You’ve finally come.” 

“Why am I in Hell?” Todd said blankly. 

Pepito frowned. “Don’t you remember?” 

Todd couldn’t remember what he had done to be sent to Hell. He had always thought he was a good person. He had tried to do the right thing in life, right?

When he got no answer, Pepito produced a crumpled paper. Todd took it, examining the colorful crayon writing. It was hard to read. As a kid, Pepito always has rushed, messy handwriting. Todd, however, took pride in his pristine handwriting even as a kid shown in his neat signature at the bottom. 

It all clicked into place. As a kid, Pepito had always had an obsession with making deals for souls specifically with Todd. One time when his school bullies had left him particularly upset, Pepito had promised him revenge on everyone that hurt him. Todd had seen Pepito’s idea of revenge before and quickly refused, not wanting any blood shed.

Another time when Todd’s parents had locked him out of the house for the third time, Pepito had told Todd he could whisk him away to a loving family, one that would never leave him out on the doorstep. All of he would make a deal. But, Todd had refused again. His family was his, no matter how many times they locked him out. 

There were many more offers over the course of their friendship, but he couldn’t remember what he finally gave his soul for. 

“I’m afraid you’re stuck here until the contract is fulfilled, my friend.” Pepito said, though he didn’t elaborate. “Come, Mom is making stove top.” 

********************

Time passes, and Todd settles into the Diablo household easily. Todd couldn’t believe how much he missed this. 

Rosemary has always took a shining to Todd, acting like he was her second son, and now, she was back with full force. She kept shoving plates of food at him claiming he was too thin never mind the fact that he could gain weight anymore. 

She also did little things. She ruffled his hair, picked lint off of his shirt, gave him hugs and advice- all the things his mother never had. 

Senior Diablo was the same as always. He disappeared from the house frequently, always business with business in Hell. He still unnerved Todd a lot, though Todd had managed to pick up on his softer sides, the way his eyes shone with pride when Pepito did something particularly nasty or the soft words of affection he gave his wife when they thought the kids were out of earshot. 

Pepito hadn’t changed as much as he looked, and they picked up right where their middle school friendship ended. They both still had an interest in horror- albeit for different reasons. This lead to many nights filled with violent video games and horror movies. 

During what passed for day in Hell, they’d mull about finding some way to pass eternity which was usually wandering through Hell. Hell was always changing from it’s always dissatisfied citizens. Despite living their for a good bit of time, Todd had yet to get over how novel it was. There was always something bigger and better than yesterday. Larger skyscrapers bigger parks more Bloaty’s Pizza locations. 

It’s one of these days when they are navigating streets full of hysterical sinners when Todd broached the question. 

“What did I sell my soul for?” Todd asked. 

“Huh? Oh...don’t remember.” Pepito simply said. The air between them grew tense suddenly, so Todd let it drop. 

The days after, Pepito was glued to Todd’s hip. He went out of his way to heft Todd’s favorite things from his favorite slushee to his old writing journals he somehow recovered from the wasteland that was now Earth. He sat through Star Wars with Todd even though Todd knew Pepito hated it. He even went through the massive influx of newly damned souls to find the creepy neighbor man when he mentioned that he kind of missed the guy. 

Pepito’s behavior also took a strange turn. He started draping himself over Todd. When they were out, Pepito always had an arm on him. When they were binge watching shows, Pepito worked his way into Todd’s side. When they’d address some of the damned souls that served the Taco Hells, Pepito had his hand on his shoulder. It was a strange almost possessive move. 

Not that Todd minded. It was comforting to always have him nearby in such a scary place. 

But, the change only sparked Todd’s curiosity. What did he do to deserve such treatment? Shouldn’t he be psychologically tortured like the rest of the damned? Todd tried to ask Pepito this, but he dismissed it, saying he was only here to fulfill his contract. He shouldn’t be worrying about it.

Todd tried to press the issue, but Pepito quickly shut down with an angry snap. 

So, Todd’s next goal was to seek out the contract. Todd snuck his way into Pepito’s room. The room is surprisingly well organized. He finds a stack of old contracts in a file box, nearly tucked on a shelf of devilish knick knacks. Todd digs through the papers but doesn’t find his. 

Suddenly, a familiar noise of erupting fire sounded, and Todd knew he’d been caught. An upset Pepito huffed at him. He grabbed Todd’s wrist and dragged him away. 

They go upstairs to the basement, somewhere Todd had never gotten the chance to explore. They entered through an old trap door in the ceiling on a rickety ladder into a dim room. 

Around him, colorful balls of light followed in an endless expanse. Each one dang out with its own tune from ringtones to car horns to tortured screaming. It all blended into a cacophonous chorus, feeling the room with a strange buzz. 

Pepito held his hands out. A soft yellow orb drifted down from above, falling to Todd’s eye level. A soft chime of bells sounded in its wake.

“Here. Here’s your damn soul. Tale it and leave.” Pepito snapped suddenly. Todd jumped. 

“I don’t understand.” 

“You’ve been looking for a way out of the contract, huh? Well, I apparently can’t fulfill it. It’s null, so go.” Pepito shouted, though there was clearly disappointment in his eye. 

“No.” 

“No?” Pepito said, shocked. “You don’t really have a choice in the matter.” 

“Tell me what I sold my soul for!” Todd demanded. 

“You sold it to be happy! To be loved! Happy now?” Pepito shouted right back. “And I cant give you that. I never could, I guess.” Pepito’s anger fizzled our halfway through as his hurt became more apparent. “So, just leave.” 

Todd blinked. He had a faint memory almost like a dream. He remembered being especially upset one night, one years after Pepito had moved away for “apocalypse training.” On that night, he didn’t even have the creepy neighbor man to comfort him, only his pillows to soak his tears in. 

That night, he had dreamed his childhood friend was with him, offering him a deal like many times before. Todd vaguely remembered rushing to sign. 

Now, he had his own family in a way. He had felt happier and more loved than he had in a long time. 

Todd ignored the golden ball to wrap his arms around Pepito. “I don’t want to leave.” 

Pepito stood wide eyed for a moment before wrapping his arms around Todd. “Ok.” 

What a good deal he had made. 


End file.
